callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen/Trivia
General *Richtofen developed schizophrenia after touching the M.P.D. *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb, Quantum Entanglement Device and the armoured suit worn by the Panzer Soldat. He also assisted in the creation of the Giant Robots. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. After that, he was hated by all three. **In Origins, Nikolai disliked Richtofen from the beginning for creating the Zombies. *Richtofen is the first playable antagonist in the Call of Duty series, as well as the first playable German character. *Dead Ops Arcade and Mob of the Dead are the only maps in which Richtofen does not make an appearance of any form. *Richtofen's weapons of choice are the MP40, the Spectre, G115 Generator and the upgraded Crossbow. *Richtofen and Dempsey have a mutual dislike for each other *Richtofen's character model is Heinrich Amsel's from Call of Duty: World at War, with minor changes. *There are books used as generic clutter throughout the Campaign, Multiplayer, and Zombies of World at War, Black Ops, and Black Ops 2 that are written by "Edward Richtofen". *According to a hidden note in Origins, both of his parents are dead. *The most kown flight ace of the first World War, the "Red Baron" (which you have to shoot down in Origins) is also called Richtofen. *According to the end of the Buried easter egg, Richtofen likes salad. Call of Duty: World at War *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. *On the iOS version of Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during "Rebirth". *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the Kino der Toten cutscene on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *In the Ascension poster, Richtofen is seen holding the Thundergun. It is also noted that in the poster he is bald but he has hair in the game. *Richtofen debuted a new outfit, a space suit, in Ascension, which he also wore during Moon. This makes him the first character in Zombies to change their outfit. *Occasionally the player can hear the voices whispering in Richtofen's head. *During Ascension, he revealed he has a sister, as he used to crush her Matryoshka Dolls to make her cry. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had begun to hate Samantha and Maxis after Maxis had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2 because he was being distracted by Sophia. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod, if the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg has been completed. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S. as "pies". *In the Kino der Toten Trailer, Richtofen's swastika is on his right arm when he fires the China Lake. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *He can be heard in Nuketown Zombies as the rounds go by, addressing various parts of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme. By round 25, it will be completed and he will gain control of the Zombies. *When the players first pick up a power-up in TranZit, Richtofen will sometimes comment on how he is still getting used to controlling the zombies right before he announces the power-up picked up. *Some of his quotes from TranZit implies that he misses Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo as he often comments on life before he switched bodies with Samantha. He makes fun of the new characters because of how inexperienced they are compared to the other three. *He is the Demonic Announcer in Cell Block in the Italian, French, and German editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *If the player does his half of the major easter egg, Richtofen apparently realized that his plans were shortsighed, and is displeased with sharing a body with Samuel, and fighting the zombies he controls as well. *Richtofen seemingly has an impressive service record of at least 28 years (1917 - 1945) in the German military, like Dempsey in the U.S. Marines. In the Call of Duty series, this is fourth to Takeo Masaki, with fourty years (1905 - 1945), third to Nikolai Belinski with 31 years of service (1914-1945), Frank Woods and Alex Mason, with at least 39 years (~ 1950 - 1989 ), and Jackowicz from Call of Duty 3, who had around 28 - 30 years of service (at most, 1915 - 1945, at least 1917 - 1945). John Price, however, has an unknown amount of service time, being a Lieutenant in 1996 and operating as an official soldier until 2016. *According to his letter in Origins, Richtofen was genuinely worried about Maxis and refers to him as an old friend. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia